


Exchange

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras Victoria is the second vampire to tempt Walter with immortality.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 30_kisses LiveJournal for the theme "Jolt!"

Seras comes to him at night and lies beside him. He once might have killed for that, but he killed for other reasons instead. But her purpose is not as simple as he wishes it was.

She speaks without prologue; all of this has been said before on previous nights.

"Sir Integral will be out of prison soon. And who will be there to take care of her?"

"Alucard will, and you," he replies.

Seras traces a finger along the side of his neck. He shivers and tries to fight the arousal of his body.

"I don't know her like you do," she says. "And do you really trust Alucard?"

Walter of all people should know not to do that, even though right now Alucard spends nearly all of his time at Integral's side.

"Seras, your master made me the same offer many years ago..." He trails off, not certain he wants to revisit his memories of a very different bed partner.

"You were young then, and you thought you had forever. But I can really give you forever, now."

Walter thinks of it, the jolt of death and unlife coming to him at once. The shock of a still heart, the sudden eruption of fangs, the cold. Then his mind's rebellion against becoming what he had once promised never to be. And the years stretching ahead that he barely dares to picture.

And why does she want this? Is she lonely, bored, wants to show that she too can have fledglings? Perhaps she is becoming as mysterious as Alucard.

He can feel her body next to his. Seras is not as cold as her master was. If he accepts her offer, stops pretending it is unthinkable, will she come to his bed for other reasons? She tempts him now with duty, not pleasure, but of course he considers it. It shames him that he thinks of that first rather than of Integra or Hellsing, that he considers at all whether an immortal self might be able to seduce this woman.

But how long could he keep her with him, and what would come after that? Yet perhaps it would be worth it anyway, he thinks. He pictures the feel of her skin, her mouth under his, and now it is more persuasive than the thought of his own youth eternally restored.

"No," he says finally, and she rises from his bed and leaves. He has been well-trained, and is justifiable wary of vampires. But as he sinks back on to the pillow, he knows this may be the last night he refuses her.


End file.
